


Easier Done than Said

by jumpolcult



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: (Mew just thinks Gulf's cute), (Only Gulf thinks they're enemies), Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpolcult/pseuds/jumpolcult
Summary: In front of the cameras, Mew and Gulf are so close, so comfortable with each other, that many envy their bond.But when the cameras aren't rolling, it's an entirely different story...(*title and summary subject to change)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Easier Done than Said

Mew and Gulf- _Tharn and Type._ Tharn and Type were currently shooting a make out scene, and no it wasn't him and Mew, because Gulf would never willingly make out with that bastard.

Sure, if he saw him on the street or in a bar, he might just go for it. But Mew was simply made to be studied from afar. Because once you got close with him, had to worn with him, you learned about what an annoying, cocky, whiny bastard he was. 

When the director yelled _cut!_ Gulf pushed Mew off of him, wiped his lips angrily, like a child who'd just gotten a kiss from his auntie, like it would erase the remnants of what just took place. It didn't, of course. Gulf stomped out if the set, not having a set destination other than away from _him._ Turns out his legs had the bathroom in mind.

Gulf looked in the mirror, and huffed. His lips were puffy, and knowing the director, he'd make them do it again because _Gulf, you at least need to pretend to like him._ Gulf never said it out loud but every time he heard the director's sigh, he thought something along the lines of _you picky bastard! You try having to be so close to this asshole twenty-five fucking eight and then tell me to "at least pretend i like him"!_

Gulf really wasn't sure if he could do this. Yes, his managers had told him how this show would definitely kickstart his career. Yes, the pay was good. Yes, the rest of the cast and crew was great, when they weren't at the end of their rope because Mew had once again riled up Gulf to the point where he locked himself in the set bathroom for hours.

He splashed cold water on his face. _You can do this!_ Gulf told himself. _Don't let that bastard win! He wants you to quit, don't give in!_ Type could do this.

He grabbed the edge of the sink with an iron grip, and made eye contact with himself in the mirror. Determination and s bit of something darker gleamed in his irises. He could do this.

He could do anything, really. As long as it was to spite that smug bastard.


End file.
